1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for operating a motor vehicle and more specifically to adjusting a chassis property of a motor vehicle pulling a trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Roll control systems are used in motor vehicles to counteract a rolling motion, also referred to as rolling, of the motor vehicle when an irregularity in the road or a cornering maneuver results in compression or rebound of a single wheel of an axle. The roll control system transfers the movement of the vehicle body, generated by the springing, to the other side of the vehicle. A torsion property of the roll control system induces a damping and a delay of the transfer and, therefore, induces a more favorable dynamic behavior. Roll control systems can be provided either on the front axle, the rear axle, or on both the front and rear axles of the motor vehicle.
Active stabilizers, within the scope of active roll control (ARC), are becoming increasingly widespread in motor vehicles having a high center of gravity, and in sport vehicles. Active roll control enables adapting the roll properties of the vehicle to different driving situations and personal preferences of the driver by changing the mechanical transfer properties of the stabilizer. For example, active roll control influences understeering behavior of the motor vehicle.